It's All Coming Back to Me Now
by WickedForGood13
Summary: Set after Rachel has graduated from NYADA and encounters Jesse at an audition for her first professional show - can third time really be the charm for these seemingly star-crossed lovers?


_If you forgive me all this_

_If I forgive you all that_

_We forgive and forget_

_And it's all coming back to me_

_. . . Now_

As the final notes of her audition piece faded away, Rachel reflected back on the first time she had sung this song for an audience; it had been at the last competitive performance of her high school career.

Despite the knowledge that her fiancé was standing in the wings at the time, Rachel had been singing to an audience of one – Jesse St. James. Their conversation before the curtain went up had brought back a lot of memories for her, though Rachel wasn't sure if the same could be said for Jesse. The way they had so easily reverted back to their playful banter had reminded her of all the good times they had had while dating and what being in a relationship _should_ be like. Those were still some of the happiest months that she could recall.

She must have been crazy to ever think that Finn could replace Jesse, Rachel thought to herself. To compare the two of them was to compare night and day. They were complete opposites. Finn had always tried to change who she was to better fit his idea of what the perfect girlfriend should be, while Jesse had supported her dreams and aspirations, sharing the same hopes for himself. Finn had never stood up for her, never defended her against the popular crowd. Jesse, on the other hand, had spoken out on her behalf numerous times and had even managed to bring about an end to the slushie attacks.

'It's All Coming Back to Me Now' spoke of the regrets of losing out on love. Rachel had never felt that a song more accurately reflected what she and Jesse had become. While Jesse had cracked an egg on her forehead, knowing full-well that she was a vegan, she had hurt him first by triple-casting him in that 'Run, Joey, Run' video. Then, when he'd come back the following year to apologize, she'd hurt him even worse by choosing Finn – humiliating him in a public setting by kissing his rival right on stage in the middle of a performance. How Jesse had managed to be civil to her in Chicago she'd never know.

Her and Finn's breakup had been inevitable, just as her singing 'Don't Cry for Me, Argentina' in front of a sold-out crowd was an inevitability, too. She and Finn weren't compatible as she and Jesse had been, and Rachel had just been fooling herself into thinking that a marriage with her supposed high school sweetheart would ever work out or be anything less than a disaster. She'd kept in touch with Finn, of course – she was best friends with his step-brother, after all – but she'd made it quite clear to him that her main focus was going to be on her career as a Broadway actress and that she had no desire to pick up where they had left off. Surprisingly enough, Finn accepted her decision without much fuss, and they were now just good friends. That's all they'd ever been meant to be, Rachel now realized. As for her and Jesse, however . . .

Drawn from her reverie by the sound of clapping, Rachel turned her attention to the director, Michael Mayer, of the original production she was currently auditioning for, 'Spring Awakening.' The role she was in talks for – and with the encouragement of NYADA's Dean herself, Carmen Tibideaux – was that of Wendla, the main female protagonist.

"That was excellent, Rachel," said Michael. "Well, I don't think I need to see anyone else. You've got the part." As if unaware that Rachel had gone into shock upon hearing that she was finally going to be living out her long awaited dream of being a Broadway star, he said, "Let me introduce you to Melchior, your co-star. Jesse, come out here."

And out from the wings strutted Jesse St. James, clad in his usual outfit of black. "It's been a long time, Rachel," he said. "It's good to see you again."

"Do you two know each other?" asked Michael.

"We have a . . . _history_ together, you might say, and not all of it good," Rachel revealed. "But that's all in the past now, and certainly won't affect my performance."

"Nor mine," Jesse assured them both.

"Good, good," said Michael, rubbing his hands together. "Let's get to work, then. I want to see what your chemistry is like on stage together. Here's the scene I want you two to do," he finished, handing them each a script with certain parts highlighted.

Rachel and Jesse each retreated to a separate corner of the stage. They looked down at the page and simultaneously glanced up, searching for the other with identical looks of horror on their face.

"You want us to read _this_ scene?" Jesse asked tentatively, and Rachel had never heard him sound so unsure of himself or his surroundings before.

"Yes," Michael nodded in confirmation.

Without a word, Rachel moved into position, approaching Jesse and taking on the role of Wendla as her own. In the scene that she and Jesse were acting out, one of Wendla's friends had just revealed that her father beat her. Wendla searched for Melchior in the hopes that he could help her make sense of it all. Why would a father beat his own child? The scene culminated with Wendla convincing Melchior to beat her in an attempt for her to understand the pain that her friend was going through. As they lacked the 'switch' that Jesse would use on her in the actual show, he improvised by striking her with the palm of his hand, before throwing her to the ground as the scene called for and running away.

As soon as the director had called 'cut,' Jesse was crouching down by Rachel's side to check that he hadn't accidentally hurt her. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine, Jess," she whispered, her old nickname for him slipping out unbidden. Her guard was down, though. Rather than exact his revenge on her for the failure of their high school romance as Rachel had rightfully expected, instead, Jesse had shown her the utmost tenderness while supposedly 'beating' her.

Jesse smiled at her, his eyes shining with understanding as he realized that she expected him to be cruel and actually want to hurt her. Listening to Rachel sing from backstage, Jesse had never expected her to audition for a show such as this. The role of Wendla seemed more edgy than what he thought Rachel would desire. Then again, she'd always done the unexpected, and he wasn't about to turn down the opportunity to work with her and maybe rebuild their relationship from the shambles they had left behind in high school. They weren't the same as they had been then; both had grown and matured since moving to the Big Apple. Maybe they stood a greater chance of surviving away from the competitive show choir circle – not to mention Finn-becile – that had destroyed 'them' both the first and second time around.

"I'll be in touch soon with the rehearsal schedule," Michael was saying. "Great job today, guys. You're going to be a sensation." With that, he walked away, leaving Rachel and Jesse effectively alone.

Helping Rachel to her feet, Jesse refused to relinquish her hand from his grasp. "I told you that singing on stage to a sold-out crowd was an inevitability. And now you're here," he whispered.

"With you," Rachel added. "Looks like both of our dreams came true."

"Rach," said Jesse, any trace of levity gone from his voice, "Will you have dinner with me tonight? If we're going to work so closely with each other for however long the run of this show is, then we need to talk – clear the air, so to speak."

"I agree. What's your address?" asked Rachel, correctly assuming that Jesse's invitation was meant for his apartment, a private setting away from prying eyes and ears.

"Here," said Jesse, reaching for her cell phone and entering his address. "Shall we say 7 o'clock?"

"Okay," Rachel agreed, pushing down any anxiety she may be feeling to examine at a later time.

Leaning forward to kiss her cheek, his eyelashes fluttering softly against her skin, Jesse pulled away with his trademark smirk in place, only for that to soon fade into a smile meant only for Rachel. "It really is good to see you again," he whispered before turning on his heel and exiting the theater, leaving Rachel standing alone on the stage, stunned by this sudden turn of events.

There were only two people that Rachel knew without a doubt that she could trust in this situation: Kurt and Blaine, who would tell her their opinion on what she should do without sugar-coating the truth. Dialing Kurt's number, Rachel waited for him to pick up. "Kurt, something's come up. I need to meet with you and Blaine as soon as possible. When and where would be most convenient?"

"We're free right now," Kurt replied. "Why don't you come over to our apartment? You still have your key, don't you?"

"Yeah," said Rachel. "Thanks, Kurt. I'll be right over."

"See you soon." And Kurt hung up.

Rachel set out for her former apartment, choosing to walk rather than take a cab as she needed the time to think and gather her thoughts. She had spent her first year in New York utterly alone. Kurt and Blaine joined her the following year after both had successfully auditioned for NYADA and gotten in. The three of them had gotten an apartment together, which they had shared until Rachel's graduation, at which point she had moved out to give them more privacy. However, she hadn't moved far away, no more than a few blocks, unable to bear the thought of being far from her two best friends. And until that day, she'd had no idea that Jesse was in New York as well.

Climbing the five flights of stairs to her final destination, Rachel let herself in to find Kurt and Blaine waiting for her. "Thanks for taking the time to meet with me, guys," she said.

"It's no problem, Rachel," said Blaine, smiling gently at her. "How did your audition go?"

"I got the part," Rachel revealed. "But that isn't why I needed to come over."

"What's up, Rach?" asked Kurt. "I would have thought that you'd be over the moon to be originating a role on Broadway. This has always been your dream for as long as I've known you."

"Jesse's going to be playing Melchior," said Rachel in a rush.

"Jesse St. James?" Kurt felt the need to clarify.

Rachel nodded. "He's invited me over to his apartment tonight for dinner and to talk, as we both feel the need to clear the air about our past if we hope to work well together for however long this show will run for."

"Understandable," said Blaine, having been brought up to speed years before about the tumultuous relationship that Rachel and Jesse had experienced. "But why do I get the sense that you're worried?"

"Because I don't know what he expects of me!" Rachel exclaimed. "He invites me to his apartment where we'll be all alone. We haven't seen each other in years, and we were once romantically involved. What if he wants to get back together?"

"Would that be a problem?" Kurt gently probed.

"I don't know!" Rachel burst out. "I loved him once upon a time, and I might still. But how can he ever forgive me for what I've done to him?"

"The same way you forgave him for egging you," said Kurt, ever the voice of reason. "You were both young and stupid. However, you've each grown up since then. Whatever's meant to be will happen."

"Thanks, Kurt," said Rachel, squeezing his hand in gratitude. Holding out her other hand to Blaine, she said, "And, Blaine, thank you for listening."

"We're here for you, Rach," Blaine replied.

"Now, what were you planning to wear?" asked Kurt, turning to more practical matters.

"I hadn't given it much thought yet," Rachel admitted.

"Well, then, honey, you've come to the right person," said Kurt.

The rest of the afternoon was spent selecting Rachel's outfit for that night. Kurt's advice was for her to wear something that would let Jesse know that she was open to what he had to say, but at the same time let him know that she was available should he show an interest in her. Therefore, it was with much trepidation that Rachel knocked on his door wearing a simple black dress with a modest neckline – accentuated by a single round-cut diamond pendant that hung from a silver chain – and a sheer overlay that fell softly around her knees. Her hair was styled in loose waves around her shoulders, held back by nothing more than a headband – just the way Jesse liked it, the better to run his fingers through it, he used to say.

"Rach, you look stunning," said Jesse, kissing her cheek by way of greeting.

"Thank you," she whispered, smiling nervously back at him.

"This way," he said, directing Rachel into the dining room where the plates were already filled with food.

"Everything looks delicious," said Rachel as she sank into her chair, which Jesse had graciously held out for her.

"I hope you like it," said Jesse, taking his own seat.

All through dinner, Jesse watched Rachel like a hawk. Although she responded appropriately to all of his quips, there was something about her that was off. She was fidgeting in her seat, and Rachel never fidgeted. She was clearly still nervous, and Jesse was most likely the cause.

"Relax, Rach – it's just me," he finally said as they were finishing their dessert.

"That's just it – it's you!" Rachel exclaimed in a sudden burst of passion. "Why am I here, Jesse?"

"Because I asked you, and because you wanted to come," Jesse replied surely. "Otherwise you wouldn't be here."

Rachel seemed to deflate at his assertion. "But why would you ask me in the first place?"

"Come with me," said Jesse, standing and pulling out Rachel's chair for her before offering her his hand. Lacing their fingers together, he led her into the living room where he made himself comfortable on the couch, while Rachel perched nervously on the cushion's edge. "I asked you here tonight for this very reason," he began. "You're nervous around me; I sensed it from the moment I stepped out on stage this afternoon. Why is that?"

"Why not?" Rachel quickly countered. "All we ever do is hurt each other, Jesse."

"Not necessarily," said Jesse. "The months during which we dated were some of the happiest that I can recall."

"For me, too," Rachel admitted, her features softening as she cast her mind back to that golden time.

"For what it's worth," said Jesse softly, "I'm sorry for my actions in high school. I valued winning another trophy over you, and that is still my biggest regret to date. I'm also sorry for pressuring you to choose between me and Finn."

"I'm sorry, too, Jesse," Rachel replied. "When we were first dating, all I craved was popularity . . . to the point where I almost sacrificed what we had. You were all I should have needed – I see that now. And then when you came back, you were being sincere, while I was only using you to make Finn jealous in a futile attempt to win him back."

"Let's face it," said Jesse, "We've both made mistakes in the past. But that's just it: those mistakes are in the _past_. We should be able to grow up and move on. What do you say?"

As they had been talking, Rachel had gradually made herself more comfortable on Jesse's couch. Now, she leaned forward until she was balancing on her knees with only a hair's breadth separating her from Jesse. She tentatively brushed their lips together. Jesse responded eagerly, his tongue darting out to swipe at her lips, requesting entrance, which she gladly granted. Encouraged by his actions, Rachel shifted her position so that she was crouching over Jesse's lap. Aligning their bodies, Rachel could feel every inch of Jesse pressed against her and could therefore sense his excitement. She was just reaching to unbuckle his belt when Jesse gently pried her off of him before either of them could get too carried away.

"Rachel, wait," he pleaded.

She retreated to the opposite end of the couch, sure that her advances were about to be rejected.

"I want this; I want _you_," Jesse was quick to assure her. "But I promised you epic romance. Making love or having sex – whichever way you want to look at it – after having been reunited for the first time in four years is neither epic nor romantic. I'm sorry, Rach."

"It's okay; I understand," she whispered.

"No, I don't think you do," said Jesse. When she looked up, he was smirking at her, enjoying her confusion. "I want the same things as you, Rachel – including _us_. I'm just saying that we should take things slow before rushing into anything."

"So what _are_ you saying?" Rachel sought to clarify.

"I want to try dating, but wait to have sex," said Jesse. "In the meantime, would you like to move in with me?"

"Would I? Oh, Jesse!" exclaimed Rachel, throwing herself excitedly on top of him and pushing him back into the cushions, before attacking his lips and plundering his mouth with her tongue.

Jesse eventually moved Rachel off of him, shifting her to lay by his side. "Do you want to watch a movie or something?" he asked her.

"Would you just hold me?" Rachel requested.

"Sure," said Jesse, immediately tightening his grip on her. Bending his head down, he began to hum a familiar tune in her ear, that of Lionel Richie's 'Hello.'

Rachel snuggled further into Jesse's chest as his voice washed over her and she settled her head against the crook of his neck. In all the years since their first parting, she'd never felt safer or more protected than she did in that one perfect moment. Jesse was it for her, of this Rachel was absolutely positive. She'd just been denying what she'd always known, deep down inside, to be true. It was the start of a wonderful new beginning for them both.

* * *

"Almost finished in there, Rach?" Jesse called from one side of the bathroom door in their shared apartment. "We're going to be late."

"I'll be ready in a minute!" Rachel replied.

She and Jesse had dinner reservations at Sardi's to celebrate both their sixth month anniversary and her twenty-third birthday. Rehearsals for 'Spring Awakening' had ended several months before, so she and Jesse were now living by the grueling schedule of eight shows a week. Both loved their jobs, though, and had grown used to working late, so Jesse had suggested bowling after dinner, to shake things up a bit. Rachel had agreed readily, having loved to bowl since she was a teen.

At last, she emerged from the bathroom clad in a stunning black gown featuring a close fitted bodice with richly embroidered sheer lace that formed a scalloped edge along the neckline and a dropped waist that gave way to a multi-layered skirt made of solid and sheer material that billowed around her knees. Her hair was pulled back to form an elegant pony tail.

Jesse whistled appreciatively at her appearance. "Wow, Rach," he murmured. "You look amazing."

"Thanks," she whispered, smiling demurely while lowering her eyes in embarrassment, still unused to accepting compliments, even after all this time.

Crossing the miniscule distance still separating them, Jesse pulled her into his arms and tentatively brushed their lips together. He still couldn't get used to the fact that the beautiful girl in his arms was all his or that she had consented to being with him in the first place, surely turning down countless offers from others far more worthy than he was. Whatever fates had conspired to give him and Rachel this third chance at happiness, Jesse would continue to thank his lucky stars that they had found their way back to each other. And this night would mark another milestone in their relationship.

"Rach, before we go, there's something I'd like to give you," he said, and from his pocket Jesse pulled out a small velveteen box, inside which was nestled a delicate heart-shaped ring with a diamond in its center. Ignoring Rachel's gasp, he said, "This isn't an engagement ring, but a promise. With this ring, I promise to do everything within my power to please you and to never make you cry, but rather, to put a smile on your face. I love you, Rachel Barbra Berry, and I never want to be parted from you." So saying, he slipped the ring on her right hand ring finger – effectively leaving her left hand free for when he proposed to her properly – before raising her hand to his lips and kissing the knuckles.

"Oh, Jesse," murmured Rachel, at a loss for words as she wrapped her arms around her incredible boyfriend's neck and squeezed for all she was worth. "I love it, and I love you. Thank you so much!"

"Anything for you, Rach," Jesse whispered in her ear.

They stayed locked in each other's embrace for several moments before the tell-tale sound of one of their stomach's grumbling forced them to pull away in acknowledgement of the fact that they had dinner reservations that they needed to meet if they wanted to eat at all.

"Let's go," said Rachel. "I want to show off my ring so that everyone knows that I'm yours."

"And don't you forget it," Jesse playfully growled.

Still laughing, they descended in the elevator to find a cab already waiting for them (the service in Jesse's building was well-worth the price). The drive to Sardi's was thankfully short, and it wasn't long before they were seated with menus in front of them. After they had made their selection and the waiter had left with their order, Jesse just sat staring at Rachel across from him, a goofy grin on his face.

"Oh, before I forget," he said, withdrawing a wrapped package from his tuxedo pocket as if it was an afterthought. "Happy Birthday," he finished, placing it in front of Rachel.

"Jesse," she admonished him, even as she reached to open the tempting package. "You shouldn't have. This evening – not to mention the ring – is more than enough."

"But I wanted to," Jesse protested. "There are only a few occasions where you allow me to spoil you, your birthday being one of them."

"Well, as long as you've already gone to this much trouble," said Rachel teasingly. At that moment, the wrapping fell off, revealing a glittering pair of diamond stud earrings and a heart shaped pendant with a blue topaz resting in its center that was hanging from a delicate gold chain. "Oh, Jesse!" she exclaimed. "They're beautiful."

"Do you like them?" Jesse asked.

"Like them? Oh, Jesse – I love them." Rachel hurriedly pushed back her chair to run around to the other side of the table and embrace Jesse, showing her appreciation for his thoughtful present in full view of the other restaurant patrons. "Thank you," she whispered, smiling at him when she finally pulled away to draw a breath.

"Here," said Jesse, reaching for the necklace and unclasping it, only to place it around Rachel's neck. "Pretty as a princess," he pronounced.

"As long as you'll be my prince," Rachel returned as she fit the complementary earrings in her earlobes.

"Forever," Jesse whispered.

"Forever," she affirmed, a kiss sealing their vow.

Rachel was just in time to take her seat again as their food arrived. Digging in, she and Jesse made small talk, exchanging playful quips as they ate. Before they knew it, they'd finished their entire meal, including dessert. When the check came, Jesse insisted on paying for it in full as it was Rachel's birthday they were celebrating. When she pointed out that they were also celebrating an anniversary, Jesse argued that her birthday took precedence and Rachel was forced to concede to his logic. They took their leave of Sardi's and headed over to the bowling alley. Though out of place in their fancy dinner clothes, Rachel and Jesse lived to stand out and took the strange looks they were garnering in their stride. While Jesse bowled more strikes than Rachel over the course of the evening, he celebrated her successes as she did his – by rewarding her with a kiss. And though they didn't return to their apartment until late, neither could remember having a more fun time . . . with the notable exception of when they were on stage, whether alone or together.

"Wait here while I slip into something more comfortable," Rachel whispered seductively.

No sooner had she disappeared into their en-suite bathroom than Jesse was on the move: lighting candles that were already arranged in strategic locations around the room, spreading rose petals in a path that led from the bathroom to their bed, and turning on the iPod that they had complied of both of their favorite songs which was resting securely on its dock. Retiring to the balcony to wait for Rachel's entrance, Jesse nursed a glass of wine, one of which was waiting for Rachel, should she so desire it. With Rachel's consent, this would be the night that they made love for the first time, and Jesse wanted everything to be perfect – just like Rachel was, and what she deserved.

A slight cough alerted Jesse to his girlfriend's presence. Turning to offer her the second glass of wine, he was struck momentarily dumb by the sight of Rachel leaning casually against the doorframe in nothing but sheer robe that left little to the imagination (and Jesse had a good imagination).

"Rach," he rasped, quickly taking a sip of wine from the glass in his hand to lubricate his throat.

"We _are_ celebrating," was all she said.

"Indeed," Jesse replied, matching Rachel's tone as he stalked towards her.

Meeting him halfway, Rachel's arms rose to encircle Jesse's neck as she began to kiss him languidly. As she invaded his mouth, Rachel could taste the bitter tang of wine on Jesse's tongue. Soon, though, that contact wasn't enough. Seeking to be as close together as possible, Rachel wrapped her lithe legs around his waist with little trouble, her current attire slipping slightly to reveal her toned abdomen and pert nipples. Jesse lowered his head so that his nose was resting between the valley of her breasts, the ghost of his breath tickling Rachel's sensitive flesh.

"Is this alright?" he asked, ever the gentleman.

"Keep going, Jesse," Rachel encouraged him. "Please, keep going – and don't stop!"

"Your wish is my command," he whispered, and Rachel could feel him smirk against her skin, of which every nerve-ending was on fire from his touch.

Slipping his hands beneath the material of her robe so that his hands were on her back, Jesse divested Rachel of the garment. Then, still supporting her, Jesse walked further into their apartment and gently laid Rachel on the bed. Her dark hair fanned out around her, looking up at him with wide and trusting eyes, the satin sheets soothing to her flushed skin – Jesse thought that Rachel had never looked lovelier.

"Too many clothes," she managed to gasp, but Jesse was already undressing.

"Problem solved," he declared cockily, standing before Rachel in all his glory and effectively leaving her speechless.

"Jess," she moaned, clearly eager for him to join her on the bed.

Hovering over Rachel, Jesse began to explore every inch of her body with his lips, pausing to suckle at her breasts and paying special attention to her thighs until she was writhing beneath him, begging for release. Jesse was quick to acquiesce, being close to his own climax. Reclaiming her lips in a bruising kiss, Jesse entered Rachel. He slowly began to move inside of her until she got used to the rhythm. He then increased his pace until she was arching up to meet his thrusts. It wasn't long before they came together, their coupling exploding in a burst of passion. In the aftermath, as they lay recovering side by side, their bodies completely spent, Jesse reached out a hand to trace the curve of Rachel's cheekbone.

"Perfect," he whispered, leaving Rachel in no doubt that he was referring to more than just her body.

"I couldn't agree more," she replied.

"Of course – you were with me, after all," said Jesse, his cocky statement drawing a breathy laugh from Rachel.

"Thank you for making this everything my first time wasn't," she whispered as she felt him instinctively tighten his hold on her. Sinking further into his protective embrace, Rachel could feel sleep stake its claim on her.

"Anything for you," Jesse murmured, pressing a kiss to the base of her neck before he joined her in peaceful slumber.

Suffice to say, the night had been a success.

* * *

That had been a year-and-a-half before. Two years to the day that Rachel and Jesse had been reconciled was the final performance of 'Spring Awakening.' It was a bittersweet moment for all involved: everyone was reluctant to leave behind the friends that they had made, while at the same time acknowledging on a subconscious level that it was time to move on. The cast party lasted well into the evening, and it was early morning before Rachel and Jesse arrived back at their apartment. However, neither of them was tired; they were afraid that if they closed their eyes, the past two years would turn out to be nothing more than a dream. But most of all, they feared that _they_ wouldn't exist anymore.

Jesse turned on their iPod – permanently docked to better allow them access to 'their' soundtrack – and offered Rachel his hand, which she gladly accepted. Spinning her around the room to the soothing strains of jazz emanating from the top-of-the-art sound system, one of the apartment's many amenities, Jesse smiled softly to himself as he held the love of his life in his arms. Resting his head on top of hers, he breathed in Rachel's distinctive scent and thanked whatever deity was out there that had allowed their paths to collide once more. In the two years since Rachel had re-entered his life, Jesse hadn't wasted a single moment of their time together; he wasn't about to lose her again, not after all that they had been through, both with and without the other.

Rachel, for her part, was simply content to be held by Jesse. Nowhere was safer than when she was in his arms. He supported her in all matters, which was still a foreign concept to Rachel, whose dating experience throughout high school – with the notable exception of Jesse himself – had been with boys who had tried to change her to suit their own needs, rather than let her be who she was meant to be. Upon first reconnecting with Jesse two years before, Rachel had never entertained the notion that there was even the remotest possibility of them getting back together; she'd thought that ship had already set sail. She had therefore been understandably surprised when Jesse had accepted her advances – to a certain extent, at least – and suggested that they give their relationship another try, which Rachel was by no means opposed to. These past two years had brought back so many happy memories of their time together in high school, and reminded Rachel of why she had fallen for Jesse in the first place (despite his obvious charisma).

"Hey," Jesse whispered, effectively breaking through her thoughts.

"Hi," she replied, smiling sweetly back at him.

"Um, I have a question that I want to ask you," said Jesse, releasing her to rub nervously at the back of his neck. "Will you hear me out?"

"Of course, Jess," said Rachel, wondering what could have him so on edge.

"Okay, here goes," said Jesse as he got down on one knee and produced a familiar velveteen box. "I know we've had our ups and downs, and that it's taken us many years to get to where we are now," he began. "But through it all, I never once stopped loving you. Rachel Barbra Berry, will you marry me?"

Rachel stared down into Jesse's sapphire blue eyes as he poured out his heart and soul to her. Looking at the ring for the first time, she did nothing to hide her shock. Jesse's taste was impeccable: the ring he'd chosen had a round cut diamond as its center with a smaller accent diamond on either side and even smaller diamonds descending half-way around the silver band.

"Oh, Jesse," Rachel murmured as she knelt down in front of him. "Of course I'll marry you." And with that, she took his face in her hands, gently brushing their lips together. Jesse pulled back just enough to slip the ring on her left hand ring finger. Throwing the box away, he reattached their lips, sweeping Rachel into his arms and carrying her into the bedroom where they made passionate love, forgetting all about the pain that came with leaving their first professional show behind.

In the months that followed, both Rachel and Jesse were kept busy auditioning for numerous productions. While both hoped to get jobs together, they understood that 'Spring Awakening' had spoiled them and that they wouldn't always get their way. As preparations for the upcoming nuptials went ahead, Kurt was a godsend, practically planning the wedding single-handedly. Blaine also helped, as did various members of the New Directions that Rachel had kept in touch with, including Quinn and Santana.

The big day finally dawned. To the astonishment of their friends and family, both Rachel and Jesse were surprisingly calm. What did they have to be nervous about, after all, when they were marrying the person that they loved more than life itself?

Rachel was a vision in white as she walked down the aisle on the arms of both of her fathers. Her gown was made of organza and had a strapless bodice that was highlighted with subtle ruching and ruffled trim; the empire waist featured beautiful beaded detail; and the fitted skirt was adorned with elegant embellished lace and flared out from her hips to form a chapel train. To honor Jesse, Rachel wore the jewelry that he had given her for their six month anniversary celebration and her twenty-third birthday.

The wedding having passed in a blur for both parties – a Jewish ceremony, just as Rachel had always dreamed of – the bride and groom began circulating through the crowd to converse with their guests.

"Rachel, honey, you look absolutely stunning!" exclaimed Kurt as he came rushing up to congratulate her.

"Thanks to you," Rachel returned, for among his other duties as wedding planner extraordinaire, Kurt had helped her to select a dress, having not trusted her own fashion sense, despite it having improved somewhat since high school.

"Yes, I do have good taste, don't I?" Kurt preened.

"Indeed you do," said Jesse as he suddenly appeared, wrapping his arms around Rachel's waist and pressing a kiss to the base of her neck. "Hello, gorgeous," he whispered in her ear.

"Hello, yourself," she replied, twisting her head around so that she could kiss him properly.

While they were lip-locked, Blaine came up behind Kurt and rested his chin on Kurt's shoulder. "They look happy," he commented.

"And so they should," said Kurt. "They've waited long enough for each other."

From a distance, Hiram and Leroy watched the quartet interact with pleased smiles on their faces. Wrapped in each other's arms, they swayed to the beat of whatever song was currently being played. "Our baby's all grown up," whispered Leroy.

"We did a good job of raising her," said Hiram. "Look at the man she's picked out for herself. She couldn't do much better."

"She'll be very happy with Jesse," Leroy agreed. "I've always thought that they were a match made in heaven, even when they were in high school."

"Rachel was certainly devastated the first time they broke up," Hiram recalled. "All she felt like doing was eating and sleeping that whole summer. We could hardly get her to sing!"

"You know the old saying: third time's the charm," Leroy remarked. "Looks like this time did the trick for those two. They're finally on the way to achieving their happily ever after."

"Just like us," said Hiram, bending down to capture his husband's lips with his.

"Just like us," Leroy agreed, a tender smile playing across his face. "Come on, let's go congratulate our daughter and our new son-in-law, and wish them a pleasant time in Venice."

"What a romantic setting for their honeymoon," Hiram sighed as they walked over arm-in-arm.

"Watch it; here come the parents," Kurt warned the newly wedded couple who had yet to surface for air.

"Dad, Daddy," Rachel exclaimed, leaving Jesse's arms just long enough to embrace her two fathers.

"Rachel, sweetheart, we're so happy for you," said Hiram and Leroy together. "Jesse, take good care of our baby girl."

"I will, never fear," Jesse assured them.

"We trust you, son," said Leroy, clapping Jesse on the back.

Everyone pretended not to notice as Jesse turned slightly away to hide the tears that had formed in his eyes at being referred to as the Berry men's son. His own parents, though happy to shower Jesse with gifts to make up for their extended absences, had always denied him what he had really wanted: their love and attention. To be accepted so readily by Rachel and her two fathers was more than he had ever dared to hope for.

"Well, we should probably get changed so that we don't miss our plane," said Rachel to smooth over the tense silence that had settled while Jesse had been preoccupied with his memories.

"Yes, that's a good idea," said Jesse, having recovered, and bent down to kiss her cheek in thanks.

"We'll be right back," Rachel assured the others.

The two retired to a private room where they dressed each other in their travel clothes, with Jesse reverently divesting Rachel of her magnificent wedding dress. Rachel returned the favor, and both got distracted in worshipping their partner's body. It was some time before they reemerged to the hoots and whistles of various party guests, most notably Puck, who Jesse affectionately flipped off in retaliation. A crowd gathered around the hired cab that would take Rachel and Jesse to the airport, everyone wanting their moment to say goodbye to the bride and groom. With hugs and kisses all around, the couple finally disappeared into the car's interior.

"Alone at last," Rachel murmured, snuggling further into Jesse's side as she felt his arm tighten around her.

"I never thought this moment would come," Jesse replied, bending to press a kiss to the top of his new wife's head. "I love you."

"I love you, too," said Rachel, reaching up to kiss Jesse's neck, the only patch of skin that she could reach from her current position.

It was the start of another new beginning for them as they looked ahead to all the days to come for the rest of their lives.


End file.
